Luscious Love
by misshalf-blood
Summary: Katie discovers something different towards her relatioship with her nemesis, Connor Stoll. And together, they find out the meaning of their actions and feelings towards each other.
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter one: Blue eyes and a Minty Breath_

**Katie's POV**

I was actually having a horrible day.

First, Connor Stoll drowned my beloved strawberries in chocolate milk. Second, my siblings forgot to water the other plants in camp. And third, Connor filled my bed with whipped cream. And frankly, that was the last straw. So there I was, storming up to him. He leaned on a sturdy tree and grinned at me wickedly.

"Connor Stoll," I shouted, probably looking like a total ginger. He stared at me, his brown hair covering his blue eyes.

"Hello, Katie." He exclaimed, straightening his back. He was taller than me, and I hated it when guys made me look so small. "Liking what I did to your bed, I guess? Because, you know, it's much more softer to sleep in now?"

I slapped him on his left cheek so hard that he stumbled backward and blinked his eyes in surprise. Wow, that was a nice feeling. "You've crossed the line, Stoll. Don't ever think of crossing it again." I said, turning.

"Oh come on, it was all just a joke." I heard him say softly.

"Hey, guys!"

I groaned. Great, now Travis was here.

"OH, BROTHER GOT SLAPPED, I SEE?" He shouted a little too loudly. I faced the both of them and saw a red hand mark on Connor's left cheek. I smirked. He actually deserved it. Travis slapped his brother gently on the back of his head and laughed.

"He'll just go now, Katie." He said, walking away. Connor followed him, but then stopped when he neared me. Our faces were just inches away from each other now, and I could feel his blue eyes staring at me. My eyes flickered to his lips, which I thought was dumb of me to do because looking at his lips was even more worse than looking into his eyes. But then I looked at him in his deep, blue eyes and opened my mouth partially, hoping that something would come out. He leaned in, and I thought that was the end of...

"This is isn't over, Katie." He whispered, grinning. I closed my eyes, feeling his minty breath on my nose.


	2. Chapter 2

The day after I slapped Connor Stoll on his face, I walked to our table in the pavilion feeling confident and very bad-ass. As I sat alone on the table, I saw a glimpse of him staring at me, grinning. Ugh. Three pancakes appeared in front of me, drowned in sweet syrup. I was about to bite on my pancake when a hand patted me on the shoulder. I moved my head and saw Lou Ellen.

"Well, well, well, Katie." She said, her voice so sharp and murderous. I rolled my eyes and smirked.

"Where's Miranda?" She asked, tilting her head. I gave her no reply because first of all, she was a stuck-up idiot. Ever since I took over the Demeter cabin while Miranda was away, she had always been so mean to me. Once, she actually laced my shoes together which led me to stumble while talking to Chiron during camp fire.

"Fine, don't answer me then!" She exclaimed and I could feel everybody's eyes on us. Her hands gripped on my shoulder then she walked away angrily. Whew. That was a close call. I didn't want to slap two people in two consecutive days now, would I?

"Hey, Gardner!" A guy from the Apollo cabin shouted at me. I turned and he handed me a small folded piece of paper. I casually took it from him ad opened it slightly to see a name at the bottom.

_**Connor. **_

Gods! What does he want now? I didn't have time to slap him again. I crumpled the piece of paper on my fist but then I realized something. Oh, sweet revenge. So I opened my palm and stared at the almost-crumpled paper. With a heavy sigh, I opened it and raised my brow.

**_Katie Gardenia, _**

**_Meet me at the archery range at 5am. _**

**_Connor. _**

It was four thirty am. I could still prepare something as my revenge for him. I gobbled down two pancakes and glanced at his table. He was gone.

I jogged to the Demeter cabin but then I bumped into Travis. Oh gods.

"Hello, Katie."

"Travis." I nodded. An itching feeling crept on me. What if he could help me prank his brother? "Hey, uh, since you are good in pranking, would you be willing enough to prank your brother?"

He chuckled. "You want me to help you prank my brother?" He grinned. "Heck yeah!"

~30 mins. later~

"You came." Connor said to me as I crossed my arms. It was actually pretty hot out today, so I had to leave my cardigan and just wear a green sleeveless shirt.

"Yeah. I wouldn't want you to waste your time waiting for me." I replied. Suddenly, he stepped towards me, and I could perfectly see a rose behind his back. WHAT IN THE NAME OF HADES WAS HE GOING TO DO? We were rivals for the gods' sake! I took a step back and my eyes widened.

"Do you, uh, believe in the phrase, the more you hate the more you love, Katie?" He asked, his hand slowly went up to reach mine.

"!"

Oh Zeus. Travis jumped out of a tree and dumped a bucket of a slimey thing we made earlier on Connor's head. Whew. That felt good. His hair had turned green and he was super wet. I couldn't help but laugh my head off. He looked like a clown! But before I could tell Travis how such excellent work he had done, a scrawy girl from the Hephaestus cabin appeared out of nowhere and looked at us crazily.

"Connor and Katie Gardner, you both are going on a quest along with a child of Hecate. Chiron needs you in the big house" She said, her arms shaking. I inched toward her and raised my eyebrows.

"Who?" I meant the child of Hecate because if I was going with-

"Lou Ellen."

**/Question guys: Should I continue this story? :\**


End file.
